


The Way It Ends

by pigfartsstudent (LoopyLiesey)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, it makes my heart ache, sad sad so sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyLiesey/pseuds/pigfartsstudent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This was how it ended for Remus and Sirius. The story for them could never end happily."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way It Ends

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr, now posting here.

For Remus and Sirius, it doesn’t end in yelling, arguing, like it does for many. It doesn’t end in death, like it does for others (at least, it doesn’t end in death the first time it ends).

One morning Sirius wakes up, and the bed is empty. Remus’s things are gone. The only sign that he’d ever been there at all is an empty teacup in the sink in the kitchen.

Sirius has often woken to find Remus gone, but those times had been different. Remus’s belongings were left behind, Sirius had had some warning that Remus had to go for a mission. He says it’s for Dumbledore, for the Order, but he’s so secretive Sirius doesn’t know what to believe.

Sirius’s first thought is that Remus has finally decided to have both feet firmly on one side, and that side wasn’t  _theirs._ Sirius has thought for a long time that Remus was the spy, toeing the line between the Order and the Death Eaters, not quite wanting to fall into either side.

Sirius continued to think Remus has gone over completely until three days later, the next Order meeting. Remus is there. So, even if Remus is the spy (and Sirius still firmly believes he is), then he hasn’t revealed himself yet. He hasn’t completely gone over yet. There’s still time…

But now Sirius doesn’t know why Remus left.

He spends the Order meeting trying to talk to Remus, hardly paying attention to anything else, but Remus has always been good at avoiding discussions he doesn’t want to have, evading questions. He was raised a liar. Remus can see that Sirius wants to talk to him, so he begins a conversation with Dorcas Meadowes, Caradoc Dearborn, Gideon Prewett. And when Sirius grabs Remus’s arm while Remus goes out of the room to make everyone tea, Remus pushes him off.

Sirius has a silent conversation with James, but James refuses to help. James has never liked to get in the middle of it, especially not now. James was friends with them both.

The meeting ends, and Remus tries to disappear quickly, but Sirius has known Remus for a long time. Sirius knows how to corner him.

- _Please, Sirius, leave me alone-_

_-Why did you leave?-_

_-It was over. We just wouldn’t admit it. I couldn’t live like that. Not anymore-_

Remus disappears, and Sirius doesn’t understand. How could it have been over without them knowing it? Sure, Sirius didn’t quite trust Remus, he finds it hard to trust anyone right now. They could find a way to make it work. Sirius could save Remus from Voldemort, from the Death Eaters, from himself.

But then Sirius thinks about it. And he remembers just how things had been. They never talked to each other, despite living together. They shared a bed, but they slept as far from each other as possible. Sirius still loves Remus, despite everything, despite believing that Remus was betraying them all. But in war especially, just having love wasn’t enough.

This was how it ended for Remus and Sirius. The story for them could never end happily. 


End file.
